1Harry Potter and the Nonmagical Supporters
by Breianna
Summary: The wizarding world has gone on a pause, and Harry is stuck at the Dursley's.
1. The Meeting

This summer was by far Harry's worst yet, he was stuck at the Dursley's all summer. He had not had any owls or even seen his friends at all . When he thought about it he usually saw owls out at night anyway, but not lately. He hadn't even gotten his Hogwarts letter either, and it was drawing dangerously close to September first. The Daily Prophet which he had subscribed too hadn't come in ages. Harry was wondering what on Earth was going on here.  
  
That night he couldn't sleep. He turned onto his side and looked at his clock, it said 2:30 A.M. All the sudden he heard a loud POP and Dumbledore appeared at the end of his bed. Harry closed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't just dreaming that a wizard had appeared at the end of his bed on Privit Drive. Altough when Harry opened his eyes Albus was still there.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and said,"Harry, I am sure that you have noticed that you haven't been recieving letters from your friends, or even the school."   
  
Harry opened his mouth to say, "What are you doing here", but instead, "What! How do you know that I haven't gotten any letters?!" came out. Dumbledore went on, "Well Harry, no owls, from anyone, have been out lately. The owls that have got out with letters though have all been shot down by a group of muggles that are being controlled by the imperious curse. Voldemort is controlling these people Harry. Many Ministry wizards have been sent to fight these muggles. But they muggles have these one gun things, is that right a gun?, and everytime the wizards get close or raise their wands the muggles shoot them. We have lost many good wizards this way. If we don't stop the muggles then they could tell everyone that there is a Wizarding World and that would mean that we could go on no longer. So right now the Wizarding World is, kind of, on pause. Right now we are doing as much as we can possibly do to stop the group of muggles that is called, the Nonmagical Supporters, without being noticed by any other muggles. The Nonmagical Supporters will obviously do anything that Voldemort says, so Harry you must be careful. Do not leave this house Harry, do you understand me? Do not leave, because Harry they are coming for you." 


	2. Using the Floo Network

Dumbledore dissaperated, and Harry was left sitting up in his bed, dumbfounded. He wasn't expecting this, he obviously knew that Voldemort was after him, but he didn't think that all this would happen. He heard his Uncle snort in the next room. He just had a thought, he wouldn't get to see Ron and Hermione this summer if he had to stay at the Dursley's.   
  
"Argh!" Harry said quietly, so he wouldn't wake the Dursley's. Harry looked at Hedwig's cage and remembered that he had sent her to Ron's house. Then he remembered what Dumbledore said about all owls outside where to be shot down. Harry gasped and looked out the window hoping to see Hedwig flying toward his window. He saw nothing of the sort. He was desperate to know more on the subject. Why hadn't Dumbledore told me more? he thought to himself.  
  
***   
  
September first came and went, and he was still at the Dursley's. No letter from Hogwarts, no communication with any wizards or witches. He knew that whatever was going on was bad, terrible, it had to be.   
  
Later on in the evening Dumbledore, again appeared at the end of Harry's bed. Although this time was different.   
  
"Harry, I have come to take you back to Hogwarts so you don't have to spend the rest of the year here. No one else will be there except the teachers. I know you will be safe there," said Dumbledore. "We must leave now, collect your things and meet me by the fireplace.  
  
Harry did as he was told and collected his things and met Dumbledore downstairs by the fireplace.   
  
"Have you got everything?" said Dumbledore.   
  
"I think so," said Harry.   
  
"Ok then," said Dumbledore and the threw some floo powder into the fire and yelled, "The Three Broomsticks!" Harry stepped into the fire after Dumbledore, and he was spinning.   
  
Harry fell to the floor of the the Three Broomsticks. He stood up and brushed ashes and dirt off of him.   
  
Dumbledore said the Harry, "Obviously, we couldn't have traveled my floo powder to the inside of Hogwarts. So I thought the Three Boormsticks would be a nice place to land." Dumbledore began walking to the door to the outside, Harry followed dragging his trunk behind him. They made their way up the Hogwarts steps and dissapeared inside of the massive castle. 


	3. Hogwarts

When Dumbledore and Harry were both inside Dumbledore said, "Now Harry, don't go onto the grounds unless you are with a professor. I have work to do now so please excuse me." Dumbledore walked off toward the staircase leading to his office, but instead of going up them he turned around and said, "Oh yes, and Harry you may do magic while you are in the castle." He walked up the stairs and dissapeared.  
  
This was news to Harry, he pulled out his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and his trunk rose in the air. Harry guided his trunk all the way up to the Gryffindor dormitory. He put it trunk down by the portrait of the fat lady and remembered that he didn't know the password. He turned around to go find Dumbledore and there stood Professor McGonnagal.   
  
"Hello Mr. Potter," she said.  
  
"Hello professor," Harry replyed.  
  
"The password is Buckbeak, in case you wanted to know," Professor McGonnagal said as though reading Harry's mind.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why not come to my office for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry followed Professor McGonnagal to the second floor where her office was. She opened the door and went inside, Harry followed her.  
  
"Proffesor?" Harry said. "Could you tell me what has been happening, and why the wizarding world is 'on pause'?" 


	4. The Visitor

"Harry," Professor McGonnagal said. "I can't tell you what has been going on, I have been instructed not to. I am sorry Harry, Dumbledore will tell you eventually but not now."  
  
"Ok, well..." Harry said his temper rising steadly. "Well, why is it always me that is left out? Why does everyone else always know what is going on and I don't?"  
  
"Harry, there are just somethings that you need not know. I would tell you if I could, but I can't."  
  
Harry got up from his chair and stormed out of the room. He told the fat lady the password and stormed up to the boys dormitory. It was very late and Harry's anger was still rising. Suddenly he noticed as he stared at Hedwig's cage that he hadn't seen Hedwig for several weeks. He hadn't even brought her to Hogwarts with him. Harry's anger turned to alertness and sadness. He remembered what Dumbledore had said, he said that all the owls found outside where shot down by muggles. He got out of bed and stared out of the window, he couldn't see an owl anywhere. He turned to his bed and buried his face in his pillow, and a silent tear ran down his cheek. It was several hours before he got to sleep, and when he finally did the sun was up and so was his hunger.  
  
Harry layed in bed for several minutes. He got up stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He changed into clean clothes and walked do to the Great Hall. There was a single table set up in the middle of the hall. Several teachers where sitting at it eating and talking merrily. Harry went over to the table and sat down quietly and began to eat.   
  
Several of the teachers said to Harry, "Goo' Mornin' 'Arry," with unchewed food in their mouths.  
  
Harry grabbed some toast and left the teachers, who hadn't even noticied he had gone. He walked up to the dorm and sat down at a chair by the unstarted fire. He stared into the fireplace for sometime eating his toast.  
  
Harry heard a tremendous BANG!, he shot up out of the chair and pulled out his wand from his belt and walked to the window. 


	5. You've Gotta Have Friends

Harry looked out the window and saw nothing. There was another loud "BOOM!", but it didn't come from outside, but it can from behind the portrait. Harry opened up the portrait door and saw Ron about to give another humongus heave at the portrait.  
  
"Oh not again!" the portrait cried.  
  
"Ron," Harry said puzzled.  
  
"Yeah mate, sorry about pounding on the door so much I didn't know the password. Oh yeah, Hermione is on her way up here. She is having some troubles getting her trunk up the stairs," Ron replyed.  
  
"But how did you get here?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is always good to have a father that bewithces everything muggle that he can get his hands on," Ron said grinning widely. "This time it was a flying Chevrolet."  
  
Harry gave Ron a you-know-you-shouldn't-have-done-that-Hermione-  
  
sort-of-look.  
  
"Don't worry mate, no harm done. Well maybe a little to that menace of a tree," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked out the window and saw the Whomping Willow slashing viciously at the warm summer air. Harry grinned, but as soon as it came it went again Harry had thought of something.  
  
"But in broad daylight Ron, you could have been seen," Harrysaid turning back from the window and looking at Ron.  
  
"It's ok mate. There was an invisiblity switchy thingy again, and plus Hermione didn't mind when I went to her house to pick her up," Ron said.  
  
Harry heard a thud and a small sigh. He turned his head and saw Hermione tiredly drop her trunk.  
  
"Hello Harry," Hermione said walking up to Harry and giving him a hug.  
  
"Uh...Hello Hermione," Harry said pushing Hermione away.  
  
"Don't uh Hermoine me," said Hermione, "We just flew for hours to come keep you company."  
  
"Well, how did you guys know that I was here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron's dad of course," Hermoine answered.  
  
Harry turned around to go back through the portrait when someone called is name. 


	6. The Room

Ron and Hermione turned around to see who had called Harry's name, it was Snape.  
  
"Professor," Harry questioned, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry with a look of worry and scaredness. "Potter," Snape said, "You must come with me, I will explain why on the way." Snape saw Ron and Hermione his voice turned into a you-are-in-trouble sounding voice. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, what are you doing here? Snape questioned but suddenly turned the subject back to what he was sent here to do. "You all must come with me. Hurry!"  
  
"Professor," said Harry.  
  
"Not now Potter. I am taking you to a room that no ne can get in and that you can't get out of unless Dumbledore says. Everything you need will be in this room...Now...You must understand this. Death Eaters and several hundreds of dementors are surronding the school as we speak.  
  
Snape led them into the dungeons and stopped in fron of the wall where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
Dumbledore turned and looked at then and said in a worried and hurried voice, "Good you are here."  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes and waved his hands and a small door appeared in the wall. Dumbledore opened the door andmotioned for them all to go in.  
  
"Everything you need will be in here. I have no idea how long you will be in here, but if anything happens to me then the room will let you out immediatly, so you will not be stuck in the room forever. You see only I can let you in and out of this room so now you see why this happens," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry opened the door and he, Ron, and Hermione went in. The room was magnificent there was a single table in the middle of the room set for three, bookselves lined the walls with many books about magic filling them; the bathroom resembled the Prefect Bathroom that Harry had entered in his fourth year and Hogwarts, and three beautiful beds lined one wall. This was probably the most beautiful room that Harry had ever seen.  
  
Harry looked back at the wall where the door was and it had sealed. They were all alone. 


	7. Doomed

The first few days in the room were as boring as ever. Al they had to do was eat, sleep, and read. Although they did learn some quite useful spells from the books, but maybe that is what Dumbledore intended.  
  
The next day they were all sitting at the table talking boredly when the room threw them out. They all lay with aches and pains on the stone floor of the dungeons.  
  
"Bloody Hell," said Ron getting up rubbing his shoulder, "What was that for?"  
  
All of the sudden Hermione gave out alittle cry. "Something must have happened to Dumbledore. He said that the room would let us out only if something happened to him," Hermione explained.  
  
They all gave each other a worried look and took off up to the Enterance Hall. They stopped for a second to catch their breath when the door opened in the Enterance that led to the outside. They didn't have time to hide so they just stood where they were with their wands out.   
  
McGonnagal walked into the Enterance hall levitating someone on a stretcher with a sheet over. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked over at the three of them and said, "We've lost him. We've lost Dumbledore, no one would have thought."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged sad yet fearful looks.  
  
"Proffesor, Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort fear," Harry said. "So what will happen now? I mean with Dumbledore gone there is nothing keeping Voldemort from the school now."  
  
"It means that we are doomed," Ron answered in a scared voice. 


End file.
